Lemon Sorbet
by HawkRider
Summary: As Haruhi arrives at the club with a coolbox, refusing to tell anyone the contents, nobody would expect what would happen when she unveiled the contents. Mori/Haruhi, Tamaki/Hikaru, Kyoya/Kaoru.


**Yeah, don't ask me where this idea came from. I don't know. I thought of the idea before the fandom as well...**

**I don't own Ouran. Never have and never will.**

* * *

Everyone was surprised when Haruhi brought in the coolbox.

"What's in there Haru-chan?" Hunny was the first to ask, staring wide eyed at the blue box with it's mysterious contents.

"I'll show you in a minute Hunny-Senpai."

"Aww..." Hunny's eyes began to tear up, and she smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll just get it ready, and you'll see."

Hunny instantly cheered up, grinning and twirling around, clutching Usa-chan to his chest.

"So, what is it?" Tamaki was the next to ask, staring with the same eyes as Hunny at the box. "If you tell me..." In seconds, Tamaki was leaning over her, holding her up as she sent from perpendicular to thirty degrees in under a second. "... I will make it worth your while..."

"Tamaki-senpai, like I said to Hunny, you will find out in a minute. Now get off me!" As soon as Tamaki set her upright, she flicked him on the chin.

He ran off to Kyoya. "Mummy! She hurt me!" He brawled. "I think she might have spoiled my good looks!"

"What a weirdo." Hikaru commented, though only half the people in the room could tell that it was him.

"Yeah, I agree." Kaoru added.

"So, what's in there?"

"A surprise." Haruhi dead-panned. "Can none of you take a hint."

"If you say, I'll lower your debt by one thousand yen."

"Kyoya-senpai, as tempting as that offer is, I'll say no. And I thought that would be above you, trying to bribe your way into this information." She scolded.

"I apologize, but our Prince thought it was a good idea."

"NO I DID NOT! HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST THAT MOMMY!"

Everyone's expression was the same. Blank, and making Tamaki feel slightly humiliated.

"I'll be right back." Haruhi finally took her leave.

All six male members of the Host Club watched her go into the side room, taking her box with them, before they heard a key turn in the lock.

Three of them let out a collective sigh, before they went back to preparing for the opening of the club for the day.

All but one.

Takashi Morinozuka's eyes had not left the door.

He found himself stuck in place, dead to the world. It was as if the door was the only thing left in his world, and to turn away was to loose it forever.

And he knew why...

"Takashi, are you coming?" Hunny landed on his cousin's shoulders, getting no reply from the teen. Hunny frowned, waving his hand in front of the younger (1) of the two.

Mori blinked in surprise. "Yes?"

"You should tell her Takashi." Hunny told him, leaning over his head to make eye contact.

Hunny was the only other member of the Host Club to know about Mori's crush on Haruhi. A crush that Hunny had actually revealed to Mori. He hadn't realized it until Hunny pointed it out.

"You know me." Was the only reply.

"Oh, Mori. Don't be shy, I'm sure that she likes you!" The blonde encouraged. "Besides, I can tell that she likes your type. The big strong guy who is really gentle!" Hunny smiled. "Go on!"

"I hope you're right..." Mori whispered as the door opened, revealing Haruhi and a plate topped with ten frozen lemon halves, each one filled with an icy yellow substance.

"My dad got a pay-rise, and insisted on celebrating with lemon sorbet. He made to much though, so..." She walked over to the nearest members, Hunny and Mori. "Here you go." She smiled as each took one half, as well as a spoon.

"Ooh, this looks yummy Haruhi!" Hunny cooed as peered at the frozen treat.

"Thank you." Mori added.

Haruhi smiled, her classic one that nobody seemed able to resist.

Mori blushed slightly, feeling Hunny discreetly nudged him, pushing him on.

Mori stayed quiet.

Haruhi moved on, handing out the shells to the remaining members. The smallest went straight into Tamaki's hands.

"You do realise that this will do nothing to lower your debt, don't you?"

"Of course Kyoya-senpai."

"Hey, who are the last three for?" Kaoru, or maybe Hikaru, asked.

"Who else?" The cross dresser replied.

There was an evil laugh, a crunch of machines, and Renge span out of the ground on her podium, striking a dramatic pose.

"Oh, Haruhi. You are such a gentleman! So rare it is now that men will openly give gifts to their loves, so rare now for sorbet to be given as a show of love!" As Renge continued to misinterpret the gift, Hikaru, or possibly Kaoru, asked again.

"And the other two?"

It dawned on Tamaki. "No! Haruhi! Don't risk going in there!"

"Why not? He's harmless."

"Wait, you mean they're for..."

"Yep." Haruhi opened the door.

"Bookworm!" A young girl came flying out of the dark room, torch in her hand as she flew at her.

"Hello Kirimi." Haruhi smiled. "I have something for you and your brother!"

"Thank you Haruhi..." Nekosawa said, appearing from the shadows of the room with Belzeneff on his hand, the puppet miming his speech.

"You're very welcome." She said, handing over two of the last lemon halves before they returned to the shadows of the Black Magic Club.

"HARUHIYOUSHOULDN'TRISKYOURSELFLIKETHAT!" Tamaki yelled, mouth moving faster than anyone had seen before.

"Oh, go and kiss your boyfriend." Kyoya said, practically throwing his friend towards a certain red-head.

Kaoru was surprised, to say the least, when Tamaki fell into his brothers arms, and didn't go. "Hikaru? Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Do I have to tell you everything?" Came the slightly spiteful reply.

"Looks like we've lost our brotherly love package again..." Kyoya muttered.

"Do you ever stop thinking about money?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, sometimes." Kyoya stared off thoughtfully.

Haruhi followed his gaze. "Oh, go on." She smiled as she saw Kyoya's normal façade break for a second, surprise leaking through. "I can see you like Kaoru." She smiled. "Good luck!" She grinned before walking away, leaving behind a rather surprised Kyoya as she headed over to the cousins.

"MOE!" She heard Renge cry suddenly, turning to see her hyperventilating as Tamaki and Hikaru kissed.

She heard Hunny chuckle, and turned to see the cousins, the shorter now standing next to the the taller.

She nodded to him, and Hunny ran off.

"What?" Mori was somewhat confused.

"One second..." Waltz music began to play. "May have this dance?" She asked, smiling.

In response, Mori rested his hand on her waist, the other holding her own.

The two began to waltz around the room, being joined by Tamaki and Hikaru, and eventually Kyoya and Kaoru, as thy danced.

Hunny smiled as he watched the others, happy that they were all happy. Then he saw the clock. "Oh dear..."

The doors opened, and the rose trap that the twins had rigged a while before showered the people outside with rose petals. The caretaker who had to deal with the corridor hated them for it, but they hadn't figured out how to take it down.

Yet.

"Is this for real?" One girl shouted as they stared at the three couples.

"Yes it is!" Renge announced. "This is the sign of true love!" She cried, earning many screams of joy from the girls, who flooded in.

"Well... time for work..." Haruhi sighed.

Mori looked down to her, smiled, then leaned down and gave her a brief kiss on the lips, leaving her with the slight taste of lemon as the girls screamed in union. "I love you..."

"I love you too..."

* * *

**I hope that you enjoyed this one-shot. The Tama/Hika and Kyo/Kao were completely unintentional, but I don't regret it. Much. **

**And I really think that Renge, Nekosawa and Kirimi need some more love. Hence the short scene with them.**

**Well, one footnote, then I'll hopefully see you again soon!**

**(1) Yes, I did check this. Mori is about two months younger. Yes, I know I'm sad...**


End file.
